king ritsu
by Ritsu.I'M SORRY
Summary: this is my first story i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

please excuse the spelling I'm not very good

﻿(it was abrite summermorning toru, yuki, kyo, shigure, kisa, and hiro were in the living room)

**shigure: well I'm hungry whats for brakefast?**

**toru: (paniking wile running to thekitchen) aah! um! uh! i forgot ! i'll go cook pancakes!**

**kyo/yuki: I'll help!**

**kyo: stop coping me you stupid rat!**

**yuki: why would i copy you! some of your stupidity mite rub off on me!**

**kyo: (gets mad)**

**kisa: (walks to thekitchen and starts helping)**

**hiro: why are you fighting over that stupid woman anyway? i mean come onwats so spescial about her?**

**kyo: (hits hero on head)**

in the distence they can all hear kagura " kyoooooonnnnn-kkkkyyyyoooooooonnn! "

**kyo:(runs to the door and shuts it thightly)**

**kagura: (puts hand throu door and squeezes kyo's neck) OPEN. THE. DOOR.(very scary like)**

**kyo: (opens door) wad'a you want!**

**kagura:(hugs kyo tightly and drags to couch and sit together)**

**toru/kisa:brakefast is ready!**

toru, kyo, yuki, kagura, hiro, kisa, and shigure go and sit at the table and start to eat breakfast when ritsu (the monky)runs in and starts going crazzy

**ritsu: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY !I DIDN'T MEAN TO!I APOLOGISE TO YOU ! I APOLOGISE TO THE WORLD! I DOEN'T DISERVE TO LIVE!**

they all circle around ritsu

**hiro:com down you stupid monkey and tell us wat hapend!**

**ritsu: I RAN INTO MY MOM AND SHE FELL AND SHE SAID AND ICAME AND THEN SHE-**

**kyo: what did your mom say?**

**ritsu:SHE SAID SHE'S QUEEN AND NOW I'M KING AND THEN SHE DIED AND THEN-**

to be continued (mwa ha ha ha!)

**I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF I GET REVEIWS !**


	2. Chapter 2 sniffles

i do not own fruba(fruits basket)

but i do own me tee hee

continued

**toru:aaaahhhh! your mom! your mom! is she ok?**

**hiro: wernt you listening you stupid woman?she's dead! (sniffle sniffl)**

**kyo:were you...crying? (smile)**

**shigure: ok ritsu , com down , take a deep breth , and tell us what happend , ...comly**

**ritsu:ok ok i..ran into my mom at the hospidle**

**hiro: (wispers) the mental one**

**kyo: (hits hiro on head) **

**hiro: ouch!**

**toru: keep going!**

**ritsu:i was visiting rin when the docters rushed my mom to the emergencey room ...(sniffle sniffle)**

**kagura: then what happend?**

**ritsu: (sniffle) well i asked wat happend and the docter said that she fell down the stairs at the sohma resedence**

**then she said that there was only one person home ( bursts out in tears)**

**toru: who?**

**ritsu: it was , it was ...akito**

**kyo: that stupid man probly pushed her down!**

**yuki: wat did he do**

**ritsu: ( sniffle ) he lafed**

**shigure: wate one minit did you say your the king ?**

**ritsu: ( sniffle ) ...yes**

**momiji:( walks into the room yelling ) WHO WANTS HOT COA COA?**

**toru: aaaaahhhh! you scared me!**

**momiji: SORRY!**

**ritsu: i'm moving into a mantion ! everyones welcom!**

**momiji: yyyyaaaaaaaaaaeeeeee!**

thats all untill i get reviews!

mwa ha ha ha (coughs and chokes )


	3. Chapter 3 tear

everyone is circled around ritsu as he told evereone his mom died , and just told them they can move into a mantion with him

**momiji: ****mantions! mantions! i love mantions !yyyaaaaeee!**

**kisa: whens the funeral?(**sniffle**) **

tohru: aaaaahhhh! a funiral ! thet means i have to shop for cloths ! black! ahh! uh...um...what shude i do now!

yuki: miss honda com down!

ritsu:AAAHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'V UPSET YOU MISS HONDA !I DOEN'T DESEVE TO LIVE ! I DOEN'T DES-

shigure: (pokes ritsu in side**) **

ritsu: (faints**) **

shigure: it's the magic touch.

momiji: who died!

kyo: ritsu's mom!

momiji: aaaaahhh! she's dead !she's dead!(sniffle**) **

hiro: you stupid woman stop crying!(sniffle**) **

kyo: look who's talking!

kagura:be nice!(squeezes kyo tighter**) **

ritsu: in three days

yuki: whats in three days?

ritsu : the funiral.

kyo: ( go's to roof** ) **

tohru: (fallows kyo**) **

kyo:( sits on root top** ) **

tohru: (sits next to kyo and starts to cry **) **

kyo: are you ok tohru?

tohru( hugs kyo will crying** ) **

POOF

tohru: ( still huging kyo wile crying see's a teer role down his face

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**the naxt chapter will be about kyo's problem!**

**(why was he realy crying?)**

**he he**


End file.
